Le tue paure addormentale con me
by Evey-H
Summary: "Quello che sto per dirti cambierà tutto, Santana." La mia visione di quello che succede a telecamere spente nella 4x22 fra Brittany e Santana. One-shot.


NdA: Dopo mesi e mesi passati in "sola lettura", questo è un primo (e forse ultimo) tentativo di scrittura. Proprio non mi è andato giù il fatto che nell'ultima puntata della stagione 4 abbiano spento la telecamera nell'unico momento in cui occorreva lasciarla accesa... Così ho iniziato a immaginare la scena nella mia testa. E l'ho fatto per giorni, settimane. Alla fine ho deciso di condividere con voi quello che, nel mio immaginario, è successo fra Brittany e Santana dopo che quel cucciolone di Lord T. ha spento la telecamera...

Giusto per capire se è il caso di risparmiare la sofferenza alle lettrici Brittana e cancellare questa storia, oppure se è il caso di lasciarla, lasciatemi il vostro pensiero.

- _Evey_

* * *

"Quello che sto per dirti cambierà tutto, Santana."

La guardo e una strana sensazione mi prende lo stomaco. Il suo viso ha un'espressione indecifrabile, accenna un sorriso eppure non è uno di quelli a cui sono abituata. Non è il suo sorriso a mille watt col quale riesce ad illuminare un'intera stanza; non è il suo sorriso malizioso che significa guai, perché quello di solito è accompagnato da una luce diversa nei suoi occhi; non è nemmeno quello sensuale che usava quando voleva sedurmi, come se ne avesse avuto bisogno... No, questo sorriso gliel'ho visto fare di rado, non sono certa di cosa significhi, così mi concentro sui suoi occhi. Non so perché, ma oggi mi sembrano quasi più grandi, ora sta guardando dritta nei miei e non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo. Anche l'azzurro ha una tonalità diversa, come se fosse più spento, come il mare quando non c'è il sole ad illuminarlo. _Che ti è successo, Britt?_

Continua a guardarmi in silenzio, mi passano davanti agli occhi tutti i possibili scenari, le possibili spiegazioni. Ho una fervida immaginazione e il mio terzo occhio messicano è sempre un validissimo aiuto quando devo decifrare le persone, eppure... Con Britt non ne ho quasi mai avuto bisogno, almeno non da quando ci siamo messe insieme, non da quando ho smesso di avere paura di vivere i miei sentimenti e dei giudizi della gente. Beh, okay, non sono ancora arrivata al traguardo di quella maratona, ma almeno con lei ho smesso di avere paura. Eppure adesso non capisco. Assomiglia un po' allo sguardo di quella sera al Bel Grissino, quando era ferita perché si sentiva trascurata e abbandonata. Quando ero troppo impegnata con l'università e a darmi pacche sulle spalle per aver fatto la cosa giusta ed aver scelto Louisville per starle vicina. Solo che non mi ero accorta che così stava soffrendo anche di più. Ma quella sera era anche arrabbiata, mentre adesso di quella rabbia non vi è traccia.

Continuo a osservare i suoi movimenti, lei se ne sta lì ferma quasi aspettasse il mio permesso per parlare, e poi ad un tratto capisco cos'è quella strana sensazione che ho nello stomaco: ho paura.

Sono terrorizzata.

E' la mia naturale reazione di fronte all'ignoto. Quello è il tipo di paura più irrazionale, più inspiegabile, più spaventoso. Quello sul quale ci hanno costruito dozzine di film dell'orrore. Quel tipo di paura che hai nel mettere una mano dentro ad una stanza buia per accendere la luce. Cosa ci sarà mai là dentro? Perché non può essere soltanto una stanza vuota? E, dopo la paura, la seconda reazione è iniziare subito a pensare al peggio.

Ovviamente.

Cosa sta per dirmi? E' successo qualcosa di brutto? E' malata? Ho fatto qualcosa di male? Non è possibile, non ci siamo sentite molto ultimamente... Oddio, forse è per questo? Ce l'ha con me per non averla chiamata abbastanza? Forse non vuole più nemmeno la mia amicizia, forse Sam ora è abbastanza per lei. Sam. Cristo, non sarà mica incinta? Spalanco gli occhi in preda al terrore più totale, mi si gela il sangue nelle vene e mi viene da vomitare. Non può essere...

Provo a darmi un contegno perché non stiamo parlando di me, devo smetterla di agitarmi e concentrarmi su di lei. Faccio un enorme sospiro e accavallo le gambe, cerco una posizione più comoda sulla sedia e mi sporgo un po' in avanti.

"Ti ascolto, Britt," mi esce con voce più debole del previsto, così mi schiarisco la gola e resto in silenzio ad aspettare la sua risposta. _Datti un contegno, Santana_.

"Sono stata a Boston nei giorni scorsi," dice lei abbassando lo sguardo, sembra quasi intimidita, sono io che le faccio questo effetto? _Non devi aver paura di me, Britt, lo sai che puoi dirmi tutto._ Mi limito ad annuire e provo ad accennare un sorriso per rassicurarla, sinceramente non so cosa mi esca ma è tutto quello che riesco a produrre in questo momento.

"Quelli dei M.I.T. hanno voluto vedermi perché ho fatto un punteggio altissimo al SAT. Non so, non è che mi sia impegnata molto, ancora non mi spiego come ho fatto, per tutto il tempo avevo in testa questo clown che continuava a suggerirmi le risposte. Ho provato a farlo stare zitto ma non voleva smetterla e io non è che avessi risposte molto migliori delle sue, così gli ho dato retta. Ho finito talmente in fretta che poi ho persino avuto il tempo di disegnarlo. Poi mi restava ancora altro tempo e mi annoiavo a morte, quindi gli ho disegnato anche il pene e..."

"Britt," la interrompo perché per quanto potrei stare ad ascoltarle i suoi adorabili vaneggiamenti per ore, potrebbe non smettere mai più, e ho _davvero_ bisogno di sapere che cosa c'è che non va. "Mi hai già raccontato com'è andata, e anche che quell'idiota di Figgins credeva avessi imbrogliato. Oh, e quell'imbecille con le labbra a canotto del tuo ragazzo credeva di essere lui il genio. Avrei voluto vedere la sua faccia quando gli hanno detto..."

"Santana," stavolta è lei a interrompermi, inclina il capo di lato, stende le labbra e mi guarda come fa di solito quando vuole rimproverarmi. _Ci risiamo_. "Non essere così crudele con Sam, ha comunque un sacco di strade aperte davanti a sé, almeno fino a quando non inizieranno a cadergli i capelli e ad afflosciarsi gli addominali..." si ferma sulla parola addominali e poi distoglie lo sguardo verso la finestra, poi verso Lord Tubbington e infine verso il letto. Ha la bocca socchiusa e sembra quasi che accenni un sorrisetto.

Sgrano gli occhi.

_Cazzo_.

Se la mia conoscenza di quel suo meraviglioso cervello non mi inganna, sono sicura che sta pensando a qualche aneddoto legato a quel letto e a quegli addominali che di _sicuro_ non voglio sapere.

"E com'è Cambridge? Piena di nerd sfigati con gli occhiali e figli di papà, immagino," le chiedo cercando di riportarla al nocciolo della questione. Oddio, mi ci vorrà un mese di lezioni con quella coreografa per togliermi dalla testa quell'immagine. Scuoto il capo e le sorrido per incoraggiarla.

"A dire il vero non mi hanno lasciato molto tempo per andarmene in giro, mi hanno fatto fare un milione di test e di colloqui con professori che mi guardavano con occhi spalancati..." mi spiega distogliendo lo sguardo, per poi concludere la frase abbassandolo verso il pavimento.

"E come sono andati?" le chiedo quando mi accorgo che non sembra voler proseguire, "I test e i colloqui intendo."

Lei alza il capo di nuovo e mi guarda negli occhi, attende qualche secondo prima di rispondermi, "Secondo te?" mi chiede con fare quasi stizzito prima di elaborare, "Ho mai passato un test di matematica per caso? O anche di qualsiasi altra materia per quel che vale... E' _ovvio_ che l'ho sbagliato, Santana. Ma non solo l'ho sbagliato, ho anche fatto un punteggio di 0.0, da vera regina idiota di Scemolandia."

Resto per un attimo allibita dalla sua reazione, aggrotto le sopracciglia e devo anche aver aperto la bocca per lo stupore. So che il rendimento scolastico è un argomento delicato per lei, ma l'abbiamo affrontato tante volte, lo sa che non avere dei buoni voti a scuola non necessariamente significa essere stupidi. Sa di non essere stupida perché me l'ha dimostrato un sacco di volte. Certo, forse il suo cervello ragiona in modo inconsueto, ma è brillante e acuto e... devo davvero ripeterle per la centesima volta che è un genio?

Apro la bocca per dirglielo, ma devo invece averle lanciato un'occhiataccia perché vedo i suoi occhi ammorbidirsi e i lineamenti del suo viso distendersi in una smorfia triste, "E poi mi hanno detto una cosa strana, Santana," riprende senza distogliere lo sguardo dai miei occhi. Resto in silenzio e aspetto pazientemente che prosegua, o almeno ci provo.

La vedo fare un respiro profondo come per prendere coraggio e contemporaneamente cercare il modo migliore per spiegarlo, la sua espressione si fa seria e non mi piace per niente, "Non avevo idea di come rispondere a quelle domande del test, è impossibile conoscere una risposta quando non riesci nemmeno a capire la domanda, no? Così ho adottato il solito metodo, ho preso un pastello colorato e ho iniziato a colorare risposte a caso. Questa volta Larry non s'è fatto vivo, quindi a quanto pare non ne ho azzeccata una."

"Chi è Larry?" le chiedo confusa.

"Il clown," mi risponde come se fosse ovvio, "Quello che mi ha suggerito le risposte del SAT. Comunque, avendo finito prima come al solito, mi sono messa a scribacchiare dei numeri e dei simboli sul retro del foglio. Mi sono usciti di getto, senza pensarci, ho scritto quello che mi passava per la testa, e non ho fatto fatica, ce n'erano talmente tanti che era come se stessero bussando dentro alla mia fronte perché li facessi uscire."

La vedo stringere gli occhi e aggrottare le sopracciglia confusa. Devo essere sincera, confusa lo sono anche io, non riesco proprio a capire dove voglia arrivare, "Immagino che non sia consentito scarabocchiare i fogli dei test, se la sono presa con te?" le chiedo.

"Non credo, anche perché ho messo in chiaro fin dall'inizio che non avrei tollerato alcun atteggiamento di bullismo nei miei confronti," mi risponde con decisione. Mi scappa un sorriso, l'adoro quando è così sicura di sé. A volte sembra così fragile e ingenua che una persona qualunque potrebbe pensare di potersi prendere gioco di lei a suo piacimento. E poi se ne esce con queste frasi, con quell'espressione convinta, con quella fessura sul labbro inferiore, e mi ricordo perché sono innamorata di lei.

Mentre sono intenta a crogiolarmi nel mio brodo di emozioni represse, la vedo alzarsi, fare il giro del letto e mettersi a sedere appoggiando la schiena alla testata. Accavalla le gambe, solleva lo sguardo verso l'alto e gonfia le guance per sbuffare.

"Che cosa ti hanno detto, Britt?" le domando, sto stringendo talmente tanto le mani che probabilmente le unghie hanno iniziato ad infilarsi nei palmi.

"Che quella sequenza di numeri significava qualcosa, che erano delle formule matematiche strane, poi hanno detto anche qualcosa su una ricetta di cucina con l'avocado mi pare, e insomma, per farla breve..." fa' una pausa strascicando le ultime parole. Forse ho sentito un piccolo tremolio nella voce, ma era talmente impercettibile che, probabilmente, era solo il suono dei miei neuroni che stanno friggendo dalla tensione.

"...Secondo loro potrei essere la mente più brillante dai tempi di Einstein."

Quanto è passato? Un secondo? Un quarto d'ora? Due vite? Non ne sono del tutto sicura, credo che sia lei a risvegliarmi dal mio trance quando si schiarisce la voce. Probabilmente la sto fissando con la bocca spalancata come un'idiota e lei si aspetta che dica qualcosa. Che cosa dovrei dire? Non sono nemmeno sicura di aver capito bene. Fatemi capire: ha scarabocchiato dei numeri su un foglio, che potrebbero o non potrebbero esserle stati suggeriti da un clown invisibile di nome Larry, e secondo dei professori emeriti del MIT sarebbero una scoperta scientifica dalle proporzioni gargantuesche?

"Già, proprio così..." prosegue poi notando il mio silenzio. Stringe le labbra in un filo sottile e abbassa lo sguardo sulle mani che ha in grembo. La osservo giocherellare nervosamente con le dita, "...impossibile, vero?" aggiunge infine. I suoi occhi guizzano per un secondo sui miei poi si volta verso la finestra li solleva verso l'alto. Sul soffitto deve esserci qualcosa di particolarmente interessante, perché l'unico altro motivo per cui si tengono così tanto gli occhi al cielo è quando si vuole impedire alle lacrime di...

Dio Santana, che _idiota_. Sta piangendo. Nonostante lo abbia appena preso fra i denti, per un attimo ho visto tremare il suo labbro inferiore. Spalanco gli occhi e chiudo la bocca che mi accorgo solo ora di aver lasciato socchiusa per tutto il tempo. All'improvviso ho caldo e un'ondata di malessere che non riesco a identificare mi colpisce lo stomaco. E poi non riesco a trattenermi. Mi alzo in fretta e mi avvicino al letto. Contemplo per un attimo quale sia l'approccio migliore. Normalmente mi sarei gettata su di lei e l'avrei abbracciata e riempita di baci e sussurrato che sarebbe andato tutto bene, ma adesso? Non è più la mia ragazza, sta con Sam. Quali sono i limiti? Faccio un respiro profondo e cerco di ricordare com'era quando eravamo solo migliori amiche. Cosa facevo in quel periodo quando era triste? Poi mi accorgo che è una domanda stupida perché io e lei non siamo mai state solo migliori amiche. Sesso o no, il nostro legame, la nostra intimità, non sono mai cambiati. Quindi mi rilasso e capisco che la mia ansia e il mio nervosismo sono inutili.

Perché davanti a me non c'è la mia ex.

Davanti a me c'è solo Brittany.

La mia Brittany.

Ed è a questo punto che probabilmente parte il mio pilota automatico. Faccio il giro del letto e mi siedo con cautela, ma dalla parte opposta della finestra, perché so che è insicura e imbarazzata, e voglio che si senta a suo agio ad aprirsi con me senza che la forzi a guardarmi negli occhi. Lei continua a restare in silenzio, vedo una lacrima che le scende veloce sulla guancia e la vedo allontanarla con un rapido gesto della mano, probabilmente sperando di fare abbastanza in fretta da evitare che me ne accorga.

"Britt, ti prego guardami," non ce la faccio a vederla così. Devo essere forte, però. Per lei. Per entrambe.

Quando la vedo ancora intenta a far rimbalzare lo sguardo dal soffitto alla finestra, capisco che non ha intenzione di voltarsi. Così mi sfilo le scarpe, stendo le gambe sul letto e mi siedo esattamente di fianco a lei, appoggiata alla testata. Con un po' di esitazione e apprensione allungo la mano verso la sua. Quando vengo in contatto con la sua pelle, la sento irrigidirsi. Non mi fermo, faccio scivolare lentamente le dita sul dorso della sua mano e attendo un attimo prima di intrecciarle alle sue. Non mi ferma, lo prendo come un buon segno. Mi sposto un po' più vicina, ora la mia spalla tocca la sua, ma continua a non guardarmi.

"Era ora che qualcuno si accorgesse che sei un genio, Britt," commento chiudendo gli occhi, appoggiando la testa all'indietro e mi scappa un sorriso perché, cavolo, è la notizia più bella che abbia ricevuto da almeno un anno.

Sento un movimento veloce di fianco a me e, quando apro gli occhi, vedo che si è finalmente voltata verso di me. I suoi occhi e le sue guance sono arrossate ed ora è lei ad avere la bocca aperta. Mi guarda come se fossi appena scesa dal cielo con una navicella spaziale. Non posso fare a meno di sorridere come un'imbecille perché è così talmente adorabile che un giorno mi farà morire per troppa adorabilezza. Adorabilità? Non si dice ma è uguale, il succo è quello.

"Che c'è?" le chiedo trattenendo una risata.

Continua a fissarmi senza proferire parola. Inclino un po' la testa e inizio a disegnare col pollice degli immaginari cerchi sul dorso della sua mano. Credo che il gesto l'abbia risvegliata dal suo torpore perché per un attimo lascia il mio sguardo per dirigere il suo sulle nostre mani giunte, e poi mi guarda di nuovo.

"Dici... dici sul serio?" mi domanda con aria stupita.

"Certo Britt, perché dovrei mentirti?" le rispondo immediatamente.

La osservo socchiudere gli occhi e guardarmi come fosse quasi infastidita, "Non lo so Santana, forse per lo stesso motivo per cui ho dovuto fare centinaia di chilometri solo per farmi prendere in giro!" sibila con la voce rotta, e i suoi occhi si inumidiscono di nuove lacrime, "Com'è possibile, eh?" insiste, "Che sia stata un'idiota per tutto questo tempo, che non abbia mai preso un voto decente in 10 anni, e all'improvviso qualcuno mi dica che sono un genio. Che cosa dovrei pensare?"

Okay. Devo darmi una regolata perché non posso piangere anch'io. E sinceramente quando penso a tutte le volte nella sua vita in cui qualcuno ha preso il suo amor proprio e l'ha gettato giù da un ponte con una palla di piombo attaccata alla caviglia, mi vien voglia di spaccare qualche cranio.

"Britt," le stringo delicatamente la mano e con l'altra le sfioro il mento per costringerla a guardarmi, "Non lo so, non credo di avere una risposta a questa domanda. E non so nemmeno perché nessuno fra questi stupidi zotici contadinotti dell'Ohio non si sia mai accorto delle tue potenzialità. Non sei stupida, non lo sei mai stata, e non lo sarai mai. Probabilmente quella tua meravigliosa testolina è troppo più avanzata di quella di noi poveri mortali che non riusciamo a capirla. Una testolina così meravigliosa che solamente altri geni sono riusciti a comprendere."

Ad un tratto non respiro, perché mi si getta fra le braccia con tanta forza che mi toglie per un attimo tutta l'aria che ho nei polmoni. La avvolgo fra le mie braccia e le poso il mento sulla spalla. I suoi capelli mi fanno il solletico, ma non mi importa, perché mi sento a casa. Sento l'odore dei suoi capelli, del suo profumo, del detersivo che usa per la biancheria, della sua pelle, di lei. Sorrido e stavolta una lacrima riesce a scapparmi dagli occhi e scivolare sulla sua spalla. La tengo mentre si scuote piano, mentre piange le sue di lacrime, mentre affonda il viso sulla mia spalla e lascia andare quello che ha dentro. La tengo mentre lei mi tiene. Le accarezzo i capelli e la schiena, e non riesco a staccarmi nemmeno quando diversi minuti dopo la sento tranquillizzarsi. O forse sono passate ore, con lei il tempo è un'entità relativa.

E alla fine è lei che si stacca da me. Mi guarda negli occhi. I suoi sono rossi e irritati, le sue guance sono rosa e i capelli scompigliati. La sua voce sembra provenire dall'oltretomba quando mi dice, "Com'è possibile che tu sappia sempre cosa dire?" e inclina la testa di lato e vedo uno scintillio nei suoi occhi che mi farebbe tremare le ginocchia, se fossi in piedi.

"E' un talento naturale," commento spavalda mentre mi riappoggio alla testata, accavallo le gambe e incrocio le braccia dietro alla nuca. Quello che non mi aspetto è vedere lei che si sdraia di fianco a me, che mi appoggia la testa sulla spalla e che mi cinge la vita con un braccio. Quanto tempo è passato dall'ultima volta che sono stata qui con lei, nel suo letto, in questa stessa posizione? A quel pensiero la malinconia mi avvolge in una morsa tanto stretta da non farmi respirare. Non sono più sicura di aver fatto la scelta giusta quel giorno quando ci siamo lasciate. Ma forse giusto o sbagliato non esiste e non potrò mai sapere cosa sarebbe successo se non l'avessi fatto. Se le cose sarebbero peggiorate, se saremmo arrivate ad odiarci. Ma non importa perché quel che è fatto è fatto e lei ora ha Sam, e io mi sono costretta a farmene una ragione.

"Santana?" mi interrompe Brittany risvegliandomi dai miei pensieri.

"Mh?" rispondo io chiudendo gli occhi e facendo un respiro profondo per provare a rilassarmi.

"Ho paura..."

"Di cosa, Britt?"

"Di quello che mi aspetta. Di Boston. Del M.I.T.. Dei professori. Degli studenti. Come farò ad ambientarmi in mezzo a tutti quei secchioni? Come potrò farcela da sola? Senza nessuno di voi a darmi una mano? Cosa succederà se si renderanno conto di essersi sbagliati e mi rispediranno a casa?"

La sento sussurrare tutte le sue paure e un'ondata di calore mi parte dallo stomaco e mi sale fino in gola, dove la sento bruciare e stuzzicarmi le lacrime. Sfilo le mani da dietro la nuca e le avvolgo intorno a lei. Non devo pensarci su troppo alla risposta, perché è ovvia e l'unica che c'è, "Tutti quanti ti adoreranno, e i professori ti insegneranno le cose nel modo giusto e tu diventerai un pezzo grosso del mondo scientifico. Così dopo la laurea ti trasferirai in un attico super lussuoso e darai ordini a decine di dipendenti. Sei la persona più meravigliosamente speciale che io conosca, li conquisterai tutti e farai nuove amicizie, chissà, magari troverai anche..."

"Troverò anche cosa? Cos'è, per caso mi hai immaginata con tailleur e occhiali e ti è cascata la lingua?" commenta lei con una risata maliziosa dopo che ho interrotto la mia frase a metà.

"Magari, chissà, troverai anche l'amore..." Complimenti Santana, questa potevi anche tenertela per te. Anche perché adesso è lei che può vederti con gli occhi lucidi provare a deglutire l'enorme nodo che hai in gola. E lo fa perché un attimo dopo sento le sue dita delicate sulla guancia, e il più soffice dei baci posato sull'altra.

"Sei dolcissima, lo sai?" mi dice in un sussurro accarezzandomi il viso, e ora le mie lacrime hanno campo libero e non mi sforzo nemmeno di trattenerle. "Qualsiasi altra persona oggi mi avrebbe preso per pazza o non mi avrebbe creduta. Oppure mi avrebbe detto che sono un'illusa al solo pensiero di poter andare all'università. E poi arrivi tu e per la milionesima volta riesci a non farmi sentire stupida, a darmi coraggio, a farmi sentire una persona ancora migliore di quella che sono."

"Vorrei smettere di piangere, Britt, se continui così non credo di potercela fare," cerco di alleggerire la tensione con una battuta pur con voce rotta. Mi accarezza la guancia col pollice e non posso fare a meno di chiudere gli occhi quando sento di nuovo le sue labbra sulla mia pelle. Più vicino alla mia bocca questa volta. La sento regalarmi un bacio, e poi un altro, e poi un altro ancora. E io cado in quel trance Brittany-indotto dal quale non voglio più svegliarmi. Voglio la sua pelle e voglio le sue labbra e le sue braccia e le sue gambe, e la voglio talmente tanto, e la amo talmente tanto, che invece di saltarle addosso come avrei fatto milioni di altre volte, mi accontento delle sue carezze delicate, e di sentire il suo corpo appoggiato al mio, il suo respiro a tempo col mio.

"Resta qui stanotte..." la sento sussurrare dopo qualche istante.

"Non credo sia una buona idea, Britt. Sam-"

"Non voglio aver paura stanotte, resta con me," mormora stringendo il mio vestito con la mano con la quale mi cinge ancora la vita. La sento aggrapparsi con più forza e sappiamo bene che la mia voce della ragione non ha un briciolo di possibilità di successo al dolce suono della sua supplica.

Non c'è bisogno che le risponda, perché la tiro dolcemente contro di me e la tengo stretta. Le poso un bacio sulla fronte, e poi un altro di scorta per le emergenze. E un altro, non si sa mai...

"Non aver paura," le sussurro poi accarezzandole il braccio, ma mi accorgo che il suo respiro si è fatto più regolare e che i suoi occhi sono chiusi e probabilmente si è già assopita.

"Non aver paura, piccola..." ripeto anche se non può sentirmi.

_Lasciale a me le tue paure, le custodirò io per te, ma non te le restituirò. Le terrò con me mentre dormi, e anche quando ti sveglierai. Domani, e il giorno dopo ancora. E se ne avrai altre dammi anche quelle. Dormi piccola, le tue paure addormentale con me._


End file.
